Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer, a server, a module, a connector set, a method for assembling a computer, a method for controlling a computer, and an opening control program.
Description of Related Art
In a computer in which a plurality of modules can be mounted in a single housing, there may be provided multiple types of slots in accordance with the types of modules, such as a slot that is capable of attaching a CPU module, a slot that is capable of attaching a storage module, and a slot that is capable of attaching an input/output (IO) module.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application No. 2009-187172 (hereinbelow called Patent Document 1) discloses a server device that includes a connector for a CPU module that connects a CPU module, a connector for an IO module that connects an IO module, and a dual-use connector for CPU/IO modules that alternatively connects a CPU module and an IO module. In the dual-use connector for CPU/IO modules of the server device of Patent Document 1, the connector for a CPU module and the connector for an IO module are integrated, with locations where a CPU module and an IO module are inserted being respectively individually provided.
A computer such as a microserver that includes a plurality of slots is designed to allow mounting of CPU modules and extension modules in accordance with a client's specification.
However, when installing special-purpose slots in accordance with the types of these modules in the manner of Patent Document 1, a design alternation becomes necessary for each client's specification, leading to design complications and cost increases.